


Sing me to sleep

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: Sal has nightmares. Larry wants to change that.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 81





	Sing me to sleep

"Hello?" Sal asked, looking around in the seemingly blank room. It was filled with absolute nothing, except the thick layer of air and wind that was gathered in one.   
The ringing started. The blunette fell to the floor, throwing his prosthetic away, screaming his lungs out, clutching his ears tightly, not wanting to hear anything. He felt a Sting and looked down. When and how did he get stabbed..? Then Sal looked up. Larry was there, holding a knife. It wasn't bloody though. 

"Larry?" The boy asked, standing up, ignoring all the ringing that was going inside his mind and tried to touch Larry. His hand went right through though. And Larry's side was bleeding. Did he..? Why was Larry dead? 

Blood continued oozing out of both boys, the ringing not stopping for even a second. Sal was in pure hell.   
Larry smiled sadly at his Sally Face. His and his only. They'd gotten together three months ago, just after Sal visited the treehouse with Larry. The metal head's precious blue bird was now crying incoherently, sobbing his poor eyes out, whimpers stuck in his throat. 

"See you on the other side, Sally face." The taller boy said, slightly starting to fade away into the white oblivion of the room. Sal extended his hands, trying to grab onto his boyfriend, trying just for once, even the slightest try, to keep him there. 

It didn't work though and he started feeling dizzy soon after Larry disappeared. The boy fell to the floor, the blood continuing to ooze out his chest and the knife from Larry falling to the ground ever so silently. 

"LARRY!" Sal yelled, waking up, tears streaming down his hidden face, his eye swollen and red, the glass eye making him feel absolute numbness. 

"F-fuck..." The boy said, tumbling out of his bed and trying to reach the counter that had the walkie talkie on it. Larry's fift for him on the first day of their meeting. It was one of the nicest and most special gifts Sal had ever received ever since his mother, Diane, passed away.   
He pressed the dial button after finding the item, quickly and silently waiting for Larry's response. 

"Sally Face!"  
"L-larry... C-can you come u-upstairs?"   
"Sal, what happened? I'm coming. You're telling me everything once I get there, okay lil dude?"  
"O-okay..."

Sal waited patiently, finally hearing the very faint noise of the elevator doors opening two minutes later. He smiled quietly and took of his prosthetic, setting it down on the counter next to the bed.   
Larry got to the apartment and quietly knocked on the door to Sal's room. The blunette walked to the door, opening it slightly but just enough so that Larry could get in. 

Sal went and layed down on the bed, gesturing for Larry to come to him and lay as well. The metal head gladly accepted the offer and walked towards where his boyfriend was laying now. Tears instant started streaming down Sal's now exposed face and he hugged Larry closer to him. 

The long-haired started rubbing circles down Sal's back, whispering gentle, yet caring and loving words to his boyfriend, trying his best to make him cope with the nightmares at least for this night. 

"It's okay, bluebird. I'm here. Everything is fine. I love you. And you need to know that. Always call me, even if it's 4 AM, okay? You're not a burden, neither a problem. I love you so much, Sal. You know that, right? Shh, it's fine... I'm here..." 

Sal quietly whimpered and nodded, knowing that the nightmares would stop at least for this night.


End file.
